A Happy Surprise
by NotYourStereotypicalBlondeGirl
Summary: Formerly titled PJ's Story. Samantha wasn't expecting to meet PJ at a coffee shop in London. She also wasn't expecting him to see his face on her dashboard. Mainly KickthePJ, but will mention Crabstickz, Danisnotonfire, and AmazingPhil.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first time writing PJ, so I'm sorry if it's a bit OOC. This is for a friend, kind of. She didn't ask for it, but here it is. Review if you'd like! I appriciate all reads and reviews! So Enjoy. **

I wake up to a screeching alarm that I had set to ring at 8:30. I propped myself up, rubbing my eyes wondering why I had bothered setting an alarm. It was probably out of habit, considering I had just graduated a few weeks ago. This was my first week on my own. As an adult. I was officially living alone now. I had gotten a flat closer to downtown London. I was planning on starting my career as a graphic designer in the city, but I hadn't gotten a job yet. I lay back down, but I knew sleep was hopeless. As soon as I woke up, there was no going back.

I roll out of bed and hop in the shower, taking my time as I have no where to be. An hour later, I have gotten dressed and dried my hair. I walk into my kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards, but not finding anything. I sigh and grab my jacket. I think there is a coffee shop a few blocks down. I might as well bring my laptop. I can ponder for a while over a cup of tea.

The coffee shop was a bit further than I expected, but it was charming once I got inside. I order a strong cup of tea to wake me up, find a table, and turn on my mac. I connect to the internet just as they bring out my tea, and immediately open up my tumblr blog. I scroll down my dash for a while, seeing a familiar face in almost every post. The beautiful face of PJ Liguori lines my dash. I sigh as I gase into those eyes. I know it sound so cliche, but it is so easy to get lost in them.

I get lost in tumblr for the longest time, only brought back to reality when I feel a soft tapping on my shoulder. I turn to face the source and gasp. Surely I haven't turned around yet, because the face that greets me is none other than that of PJ, the same face currently on my computer screen. I remember to breathe then quickly turn around a shut my laptop closed quickly, praying he didn't see. I turn back to face him, still shocked that he is actually there. He stands there with a smug grin and immediately I know he saw my dash. I try to open my mouth to say something, but words escape me. He keeps grinning, but walks around and takes a seat opposite me. I take a deep breath. I knew this could happen, right? I mean, we both live in London, there was every possibility I could run into him. I just never thought it would actually happen. I take another deep breath, then speak.

"Hello," I say timidly. He grins a bit wider when he hears me speak.

"Hello love, I'm PJ," he replies. I give an involuntary shudder, then chuckle softly. PJ called me love. I know its just a phrase, but I was screaming inside.

"I know who you are," I say quietly, more to myself than him. I sit up a bit taller then speak again.

"I'm Samantha," I say, speaking with more confidence now that I've gotten over the initial shock.

"Well Samantha, I was just popping in here for a cuppa, and who do I see on your computer screen as I pass in. Well, it was none other than my, if I do say so myself, beautiful face. And you seem to think the same thing, based on the way you were drooling over it," he says grinning smugly. I'm right between being extremely embarrassed and being slightly chuffed that he'd been looking enough at me to notice what I was doing on my computer.

"I wasn't drooling over you, but at least I was minding my own business. Why did you even think to look at my computer," I said, slightly annoyed, but also loving every moment. He didn't seem phased at all by my retort, instead he leaned foreword and spoke softly.

"I wanted to see what could completely capture the attention of such a beautiful girl like yourself, and I was quite pleased to see it was me," He said in a low sexy voice. My breath catches in my throat. PJ called me beautiful. PJ was hitting on me. I felt as though I could finally die happy. I regain my composure and began to flirt back.

"Well, with a face like yours, I'm surprised you don't have the attention of every girl in here," I replied leaning in closer to him. Our faces were very close now, only a few inches between us. I could feel him breathing, and I was sure he could feel me breathe heavily. He leaned back in his chair and I was slightly disappointed.

"So, Samantha, how are you?" he asked as if we'd been friends for years, when in actuality, we'd just met. It was a bit odd, because I knew so much about PJ, having watched his videos on YouTube since he started, but he knew nothing about me.

"Well, better now that I'm talking to you. But PJ, why are you talking to me?" I asked bluntly, I wanted to know what I had done to deserve this, other than have a high-res picture of his face up on my computer screen. I hoped that wasn't the only reason. And I hoped this wouldn't be the last time we spoke. PJ took some time to consider my question.

"Well, Samantha, actually, no, Sam. Can I call you Sam? Samantha seems so formal," he said, becoming distracted. I nodded hesitantly. No one ever called me Sam. I'd always been Samantha, but with PJ, Sam felt right. He began to speak again.

"Well, Sam. Other than the fact that you were staring at my face, and I was staring at yours, I was lonely. I came here to get away, and you seemed to be a comforting face," he said. I wondered what could be troubling him so much that he would come and start a conversation with a complete stranger.

"Is something the matter?" I asked softly, not wanting to upset him. He glanced at me, his eyes sad.

"Yeah. I broke up with my girlfriend. It wasn't recent, but sometimes it just hurts a lot. I just want to talk. I wanted to meet someone new and talk. And here you were, staring at my face. I just thought you might like the original better," he said, grinning away the sadness he spoke off. I wanted to comfort him, and I was flattered he chose me to speak to. I gave him a friendly smile.

"You can talk to me PJ. I know we just met, but I know you very well. I only hope you can get to know me," I said hopefully. He gave me a smile.

"I hope the same, Sam," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I couldn't wait any longer to post another chapter. Thank you so much to the people who followed! Thanks for reading! Also, I can't say I would mind reviews! I love you all! Enjoy the chapter! **

PJ and I talked for the longest time. Well, I talked. PJ was extremely interested in hearing me talk. Every so often he would ask another question, but he always seemed to know exactly what question to ask to get me started. I would talk for the longest time about something, but his attention never wavered. He sat on the edge of his seat, his eyes studying me as I spoke, never breaking his gaze. He seemed so interested, so I kept talking. He questions varied, going from my favourite colour to what my plans were for life. He seemed really interested in getting to know me, and we would have talked longer, if we hadn't been interrupted by PJ's mobile ringing. He looked at me, his eyes asking for permission to answer it, and I nodded slightly.

"Hello," he said. I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but he seemed happy when the other person replied. His eyes lit up just a tiny bit more.

"Well, Chris, does it have to be now? I'm kind of in the middle of something," he said, looking slightly exasperated. I was shocked. He was talking to Chris! Crabstickz! One of my other favourite YouTubers. He and the rest of the Fantastic Foursome were my favourite people on YouTube. And here PJ was, talking to Chris. I could hardly believe I was this close to half of the group.

"I'm with a friend, but if you really need me to come over, maybe she'd like to come?" He said, partially speaking to Chris, and partially me. His eyes asked the question his words didn't say. And of course the answer was yes. I nodded excitedly. I'd love to go to Chris' house with PJ. I could hardly believe I even had the option. And PJ had called me a friend! He smiled.

"Chris, would it be okay if I brought Sam with me?" He spoke to the phone. He paused, then spoke again.

"Fantastic, we will be there soon! Bye!" He said. He hung up the phone, then turned back to me. I smiled, realising what I'd just agreed to.

"So Sam, I take it you have heard of Chris, based on your adorable grin," he said, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Yeah, I've heard of him. Why do you have to go to his flat?" I asked curiously. I wondered if I was going to see some sort of video filming.

"He just wants to talk about a video we'll be doing together soon. I think you'll like it. Shall we go?" He asked, standing up and offering me his arm.

I stood up, stuffing my laptop in my bag, grinning like an idiot. I grabbed his arm, and so we went. I could hardly believe my luck. I would have been sure I was dreaming, if it weren't for the firm hold PJ had on my arm. Chris' flat building turned out to be just two blocks down from mine, which made me wonder how close I was to PJ's house. I was shocked to see that I had picked a building close to so many YouTubers.

When we got to the building, we walked up four flights of stairs, and PJ knocked on the sixth door down the hall. It was only a moment before Chris answered the door, smiling. He looked at me, then gave PJ an odd look, which I realised he was referring to me. I could feel myself blush ever so slightly. PJ glanced back at me, then gestured at me for Chris.

"Chris, this is Sam. Sam, this is Chris," he said, gesturing to both of us respectively.

I smiled then went to shake his hand, but he grabbed me in for a hug. He was just like he was online. I was pleasantly surprised to see he was just as awkward and adorable as he spoke. We went inside his flat, and he led us straight to his bedroom. Straight to the point. PJ sat down on the bed and I sat next to him, not really feeling awkward, although I should have been. But I felt like I had known them for ages and I was very comfortable in this situation. Chris sat at his desk chair and swirled around to face us, spinning around once before stopping.

"So PJ, where'd you meet this lovely lady?" Chris asked, looking between the two of us.

"Coffee shop just down the street. Thought I could resist until I saw her staring at a picture of my face," he said, grinning at me. I flushed again, still slightly embarrassed I'd been caught. Chris found it amusing though, smirking at me.

"He caught me doing the same thing once," said Chris. I couldn't really tell whether he was joking or not, but I knew from his videos that he really shipped KicktheStickz, although, I wasn't sure whether he was kidding there either. I smiled at his joke.

PJ and Chris started talking about a video, and I found my attention wavering. My eyes drifted across the walls, which had been covered in posters and pictures. It was amazing how many pictures looked to be fan art. There were some beautiful paintings of of him and PJ. Chris' whole room was interesting, as I had found most YouTubers to be. The majority of them shot in their bedrooms, so the backdrop had to be interesting, I suppose. And Chris' had not failed. He had assorted objects everywhere, lining multiple shelves and chests. And of course the most interesting thing in the room were the two boys who, upon looking at them, I realised were trying to talk to me. I woke back up to reality and asked them to repeat.

"We were wondering if you'd want to be in our next video. We need someone to be PJ's love interest, so I can steal him from you, or try to at least," Chris said. I nearly exploded at the thought.

"Yeah! That'd be great! I'd love to!" I said, my smile nearly stretching off my face.

"Of course you would," PJ whispered to me, his tone oozing flirtatiousness. I smirked at him.

"Perfect! How about I give you my number, and I'll text you when we are filming," Chris said. I nodded quickly. I was extremely excited.

"I'll write mine down too. Be sure to text me tonight," PJ added, winking. I chuckled to myself softly, then took the paper slip from PJ. We both stood up and made our way to the door. As I was leaving, Chris grabbed me for another hug, which I was much more prepared for this time. He shut the door, and my eyes instantly searched for PJ's. I reached up to give him a hug, which he returned, holding on a bit too long to be just friendly.

"I've had such a lovely time today," I said, as we began to make our way down the stairs.

"So have I. I hope to see you again soon. And I mean it, text me tonight," he replied. I nodded, assuring him I would. We had made it to the outside of the building, I turned to go to my building, but PJ didn't follow. I turned and shouted over my shoulder at him.

"Good Bye PJ. And goodnight!" I hollered at him. He turned around, smiling.

"Good Bye and goodnight to you too, Sam," he said. And we turned our separate ways and went towards home. I could hardly believe it had actually happened. It was surely some sort of wish come true.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah. I know it's been a while. I would offer some sort of excuse, but I've got nothing. But it's here now! I'll try to update more often, but no promises. I love you all! Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

When I woke up the next day, I was extremely happy. I couldn't remember why at first, but then all the wonderful memories from yesterday came back to my mind. I smiled, remembering my promise to PJ, realising I had forgotten to text PJ last night. I reached for my phone and the scrap of paper with both of the boy's numbers. I put them both into my contacts, then went to send PJ a text.

I wrote, "Hey PJ, it's Sam. Sorry I didn't text last night, I fell asleep as soon as I got home." I pressed send, then went to the bathroom to get ready.

I had just finished brushing my teeth when I heard my phone vibrate, telling me PJ had replied. I went to check it, happy to know he got it so quickly.

"Hey Sam, it's not a problem. I'm happy you texted at all!" He had replied. I smiled.

"Of course I was going to text you, PJ," I wrote back.

I walked back into the bathroom, bring my phone with me and placing it on the counter. I had to finish getting ready, seeing how many things I had to do today, none of them very pleasant.

PJ texted me back, asking what my plans were for today.

"Nothing exciting, just stuff around town," I texted back. Once again, it only took him a minute to reply.

"Can't you skip that? I want to see you again," he had said. A grin appeared on my face, very happy he was so keen to see me.

"I really have to get this stuff done. I was meant to do it yesterday," I replied regretfully. I wanted nothing more than to spend another day with PJ, but I had put these chores off yesterday to be with him, and they needed doing.

"I suppose I can wait. What all do you have to do?" He asked. I went over my plans for today in my head, then texted out a reply.

"I've got to run to the shop and start looking for some sort of job."

"Alright, but I want to see you again soon," he texted back, just as I had finished getting ready to leave for the store.

"You will," I replied, walking out of my flat, towards the lift. I sighed, wishing I could spend the day with PJ, wishing I could spend everyday with PJ. My mind was filled with fantasies of PJ and I on my way to the shop. It's not abnormal for me to fantasise about him, but they are all so much more feasible now. Everyone of my little fantasies could soon become reality, and I've never been more excited.

The shopping was tedious, and the line is long as hell, so I opted for the self checkout. I scanned all my items, and pulled out my card to pay. I swiped it four times, but it was rejected every time. I noticed I was starting to hold up the line, so I took a deep breath, and tried to swipe it one more time, but someone else's hand beat me to it, swiped a different one, and their's was accepted.

"You didn't have to do that," I said, turning around to the mysterious person who had helped me, and seeing that the face was not so mysterious at all.

"PJ, you really didn't have to do that. And why are you here?" I asked, not completely surprised to see it was him. I should have guessed.

"Well, I just so happened to be shopping, and I saw a familiar face and I couldn't resist," he said, looking rather pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes, chuckling under my breath.

"Sure you did, Peej," I said, using his common nickname. He grinned.

"I couldn't wait to see you, so I found you. Plus I figured you might get lonely all by yourself," he said, swaying back and forth rather adorably.

"Well, thanks for the groceries. I owe you one," I said, grabbing my bags.

PJ helped me grab a few and we walked out the store, and hailed a cab. We jumped in and drove back to my flat, chatting about cartoons and video games. PJ helped me carry my groceries up to my flat, and I was once again surprised at how much of a gentleman he was when he started to help me put them away.

We finished quickly, then flopped onto the couch, and PJ began to search for something to watch, settling on reruns of Pokémon. I could help but snuggle into him, and I was very pleased when he snuggled in closer.

"You know, you did a wonderful job completely distracting me from my chores today," I said, realising I'd completely forgotten to stop at a few design places downtown for applications.

"Good. Chores are boring. Snuggling and Pokémon are fun," he said smiling at me. I laughed.

"Yeah, they are. But also, I need a job. I don't want you paying for my groceries every week," I said.

"You can go look tomorrow. One more day won't hurt," he said. I sighed, but I wasn't actually frustrated. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and got lost in the cartoon. It was a mindless show, and it was relaxing to not have to think for a while. I wasn't really tired, but I noticed PJ drifting off to sleep. There were so many things I had to do, but I didn't want to ruin this moment, and like PJ said, one more day can't hurt.

**PS. Sorry it's so short. I'll update soon, like tomorrow if I can. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So. This took much longer to get out than I planned, and I actually had almost all of it written since I last updated. But, it's here now. Reviews make me want to update, and I'll love you forever if you do leave one. Thanks a bunch! **

PJ slept through three episodes of Pokémon before waking up again. He opened his eyes, still looking sleepy.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked, his voice thick from sleep. I shrugged slightly.

"It wasn't too long. About three episodes," I said.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't wake me up, although you probably should have," he said, looking slightly guilty.

"I didn't mind. You seemed to need it, and you looked so cute asleep," I said. PJ blushed ever so slightly, a small grin appearing on his tired face. I grinned back at him as he let out a huge yawn.

"I shouldn't trouble you any longer," he said, shuffling his weight to stand up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the couch next to me.

"You paid for my groceries, the least I can do make you dinner. Please stay," I said, my eyes pleading. He smirked at me, but I could tell he was going to stay.

"If you insist," he said happily. I smiled, also happy to know he was staying. I stood up, and stretched, yawning widely. I walked into the kitchen, and started riffling through the pantry. When I bought these groceries, I wasn't expecting to be having PJ over, so it was mostly just pasta and microwave dinners. I figured pasta could be nice if I cooked it right, so I grabbed a box of spaghetti and a jar of tomato sauce.

"Is spaghetti alright?" I shouted at PJ, who was still on the couch, watching another episode of Pokémon that had come on. He looked up over he shoulder and nodded.

"That's fine!" He shouted back, then turned back to the show. I went and put a pot of water on, then got started on the sauce. It only took me about 20 minutes to finish cooking everything. I put it on the table, along with two plates.

"PJ, it's finished," I said, plopping myself down in the seat. PJ stood up and sat across from me, smiling as usual.

"It looks lovely, Sam. I really appreciate it," he said very genuinely.

"It's not a problem. I really appreciate you paying for my groceries," I said in return. I served us both a plate and PJ began to eat very rambunctiously. I giggled. I had expected him to eat classier, but it was sort of cute. He looked up, red in the face.

"What?" He said, looking self conscience.

"It's nothing," I replied. We ate in silence, but it wasn't awkward. It seemed natural. PJ was a very relaxing person to be around.

When we had finished, PJ took his plate up to the sink and started washing it. It was weird how he could go from eating so obnoxiously to being a total gentleman in seconds flat.

I stood up and went to wash my plate with him. I reached in to share the water stream with him, but as soon as I started washing my plate, PJ flicked water at me. I knew exactly where this was going, so I flicked a bit back at him. He threw some at me, and I retaliated.

It took about two minutes for it to turn into a full blown water fight. I had grabbed the sprayer and he had filled a glass with water.

Our water fight lasted about 20 minutes until we were both soaked to the bone, and I was shivering.

PJ must have noticed me shaking because he came over and grabbed me into a huge bear hug, trying to get me warm. I continued shivering, but not because I was cold.

PJ chuckled softly, feeling me tremble. I rested my head on his shoulder. PJ was a good five inches taller than me. I looked up and PJ lessened his grip on me. I looked him in the eye, and it was a wonder I didn't pass out then.

"I'm so glad I got to spend the day with you," PJ said, not breaking his stare into my eyes.

"I'm so glad I met you," I said.

PJ leaned in closer to me, and I was freaking out inside. I leaned in closer to close the gap. PJ's lips on mine were warm, and his breath smelled slightly of pasta.

It was the best thing I had ever done. I reached my arms around him, hugging him tight. PJ deepened the kiss, but stopped much too soon for my liking. He looked me in the eyes, breathing heavily to catch his breath.

"You know, Sam, I'm filming a video for my channel tomorrow. You should come around," he said, grinning smugly. I nodded swiftly, smiling back at him.

"I'll come around," I replied. PJ grabbed me tight for just a moment, then let me go, walking towards the door.

I nearly asked him to spend the night, but then remembered that we had only met three days ago. Things were going fast enough already, and I didn't want to freak him out.

I walked him to the door, and grabbed him in for another swift kiss before he left. He was grinning as he walked out the door, and as soon as I knew he was gone, I practically started screaming.

Just three short days ago, I was fawning over him through the computer, and here I was today, having just kissed him twice, and going over to his house tomorrow.

I sat down on the couch, and breathed deeply. These past three days had felt rather dreamlike, so I needed a minute to come to grips with things.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I sighed looking over the mess we had made. It took me 20 minutes to clean up all the water, and then finish the dishes we had gotten distracted by.

I walked into the bathroom and stopped at the mirror. I looked at the reflection and saw the familiar long red locks of hair and my pale face scattered with freckles. My green eyes looked exhausted, but I needed a shower before I went to bed. The shower took another half an hour, and then I was finally in bed.

I pulled out my phone and went to send PJ a text realising that I didn't actually know where he lived.

"PJ, when and where am I going tomorrow?" I texted him, hardly able to keep my eyes open. It was a good thing PJ was a fast responder.

He had replied with his address and told me to be there a bit after one tomorrow afternoon. After answering with a few slightly incoherent words, I drifted into deep sleep, my mind filled with possibilities of the future.

**A/N: I had to. Just wait. There's more. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah, I know. It's been awhile. But I have more important things to tell you other than excuses. First of all, I know this is only rated T, but would you be opposed if I uped the rating to M? There is a bit of sexual content in this chapter, but nothing M worthy, yet. Also, thanks for such positive reviews and so many follows! Reviews make me so very happy! **

I was in a bit of a daze when I arrived at PJ's house. I sat in my car for ten minutes before I could even knock on the door. I felt as though the weight of the past two days came down full force on me all at once. More had happened in the past two days than practically my entire life. I had just been acting on impulses and not even considering what I was doing. I had completely blown off everything I was supposed to be doing, and I would probably do it again if PJ asked. I felt as though meeting PJ had made me lose my head, and forget my responsibilities, but I wasn't ready to see any kind of sense right now. I decided for myself that I wouldn't stop talking to PJ, but I would begin to revisit my actual life again, and start to think about how this could all affect me in the long run.

It took me awhile to find PJ's house, and I had gotten lost twice, but eventually I found myself on his doorstep, knocking on his door. PJ took no time at all to answer, and I was happy to see how anxious he was to see me.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw me, and immediately greeted me with a hug. He picked me up and rocked back and forth in his arms. He out me down lightly with a light kiss on the top of my head.

"Hey PJ," I said, laughing at how cute he looked.

"I'm so glad you came, Sam," he said sincerely. It made me laugh to see him so insecure about me liking him when he literally met me staring at his face on tumblr.

"PJ, you knew I'd come," I said, very seriously. He nodded, then gestured for me to come in. He led me to his bedroom, and I sat myself on his bed. PJ shut the door behind him, and I had to stop myself from giggling, as I was very immature.

I watched him walk in silently, expecting him to sit at his desk chair, however, he sat on the bed next me, much closer than what could be considered friendly.

"So," he said, drawing out the word as he turned to face me. I smirked at him.

"So, PJ, you're the YouTuber here, what's first?" I said, moving over a bit closer to him.

"I don't know, Sam. We've got all day. I figured we didn't have to film all day," he said, and my mind raced with possibilities.

"By the way, I left last night before I could help clean up the mess we had made, sorry about that," he said, looking rather guilty. I laughed, remembering the twenty minutes I had spent cleaning it up.

"It's alright, PJ. I got it," I replied. His face lost its concern, and he nodded slightly.

"I'm glad I didn't mess anything up too bad," he said, laughing with relief. I noticed that PJ stressed easily. He was so careful about not hurting me, as if I looked fragile. I didn't think of myself as fragile in general, although there are a few things I am touchy about.

"You are fine, PJ," I said firmly. He looked me in the eyes with relief, but I still saw concern deep in his eyes.

He sighed deeply, then fell backwards, lying down on his bed. He covered his hands with his face, pressing his palms into his eyes. He stayed like that for a minute, before sitting up abruptly and standing up. He walked out the door, so I assumed I should follow.

We walked down the narrow hallway, reaching an office type room with a couch and a large flatscreen with practically every gaming console available. Although I would never say it, for fear of sounding pretentious, I loved video games. Almost every kind of game appealed to me, so I was very interested looking at his collection.

I must have stared a moment too long, for PJ had noticed my interest and began thumbing through the disks. I walked up closer to the shelve that must have housed over a hundred games, looking for familiar titles.

"Have you ever played this one, Sam?" He asked, pointing at the Super Mario Bros case for the classic Nintendo console. I chuckled softly to myself, of course PJ liked the classics.

"Yeah, I have, PJ, but its been awhile, maybe you need to jog my memory," I said, smiling wide at him. He grinned back at me, and grabbed the case from the shelve. I sat down on the couch as he set up the game.

He sat down next to me, again closer than usual, and handed me a controller. PJ had the cutest grin on his face as the opening credits played, and as soon as the game started, he was nearly bouncing with excitement.

We started a game, and I found that I had not lost any of my skills from my childhood, but neither had PJ. We were pretty equally matched. We made a good team and beat all of his previous records.

"It seems your memory is as vivid as ever, Sam," he said with a sly grin. So maybe I had played this since I was a kid, but it had been awhile. I giggled.

"Worried I might beat you PJ?" I said, challenging him.

"Me? Never! I just didn't have to go as easy on you as I thought I would have to," he said, challenging me. I was never one to deny a challenge, so I switched out the game to Mario cart to settle it once and for all.

Three games later and I had beaten PJ each time we played. He seemed a bit disappointed, but I knew he was happy I'd won. I think PJ liked seeing me happy, even if was at the cost of him losing.

"You better not have been going easy on me," I said, giving him a dirty, but playful look. He chuckled, and then put down his controller, and grabbed both of my hands, turning me to face him. My controller fell to my lap as I shifted to face him better.

"I wasn't. You're just too good for me, Sam," he said, his eyes gleaming with a flirtatious fire.

"You got beat by a girl. That must hurt," I said, returning his playfulness.

"You should have to make it to me, my feelings are hurt," said PJ softly, leaning in a bit closer. I knew where this was going, and I liked it.

"How could I do that?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Like this," he breathed, leaning in closer. I moved in to close the gap, and I was once again greeted by PJ's lips on mine.

When we kissed the day before, it was sweet and gentile, as it was our first time. Now it was rougher and he kissed with more passion. It started out sweet, but he grew impatient with the slowness. He continued hungrily, taking more than giving. His tongue poked at my lips and I opened them, letting PJ explore.

As his kissing grew more intense, his hands moved from my hands to my waist, slowly snaking down to the hem. His lips moved from my mouth to the side of my neck, and his hands drifted higher up my stomach, bringing up the cloth with it. PJ continued kissing my neck, and his hands were near my bra now, and I knew where this was going.

"Can I?" He whispered harshly into my neck, breathless from his kissing. I nodded quickly, not even thinking about it for a moment.

His hands moved up even further, reaching my chest. He began to caress them, much softer than the harsh kissing we'd been doing. My arms reached up to grab his shoulders, then sneaked up the back of his neck, winding my fingers in his hair.

Just as it seemed we were going to go further, someone walked in, causing us both to jump apart. Both our faces were covered in shock and embarrassment, which only heightened when we saw who it was.

"Oops, erm, sorry about that, Peej," said Chris awkwardly, looking between the both of us. He was swaying in place ever so slightly and looked like a lost puppy. I almost giggled, but then I remembered what he had caught us almost doing.

"It's, erm, it's okay, Chris. Just, erm, knock next time," he said with an awkward grin on his face. I was feeling tension in the room, so I thought it might be best if I left. I budged over a bit, making to leave.

"I'll just, err, go? We can film tomorrow, or sometime soon," I said, standing up. PJ nodded, then stood up to walk me out. Chris trailed slowly behind, still looking anxious. I made it to the door and turned around to say goodbye.

"Bye, Chris," I said, giving him a friendly smile, trying to resolve some tension.

"Bye, PJ," I said, then reached up for a quick kiss goodbye.

"Aww, don't I get one too, Sam?" Whined Chris from behind PJ. I laughed, but PJ shot him a pained look.

"Text me as soon as you get home, Sam," PJ said. I nodded, then moved to walk away. I looked over my shoulder to wave, but PJ was to preoccupied having a stern talking to with Chris. I laughed to myself, knowing exactly what they were discussing.

**A/N: So, who caught the reference in the beginning. Leave a review if you did, just because I want you to. I'll try to update sooner Next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm sorry! I promise I will update more now that I'm on break! I will not abandon this story, I promise! Thanks for all of the reviews and stuffs! I love you all. **

Over the next two weeks, PJ and I spent a lot of time together. We filmed at least three videos together, and it was extremely surreal to see myself show up in his videos. I'd always loved watching PJ's videos, but being in them was truly amazing. Other than filming videos, we didn't see each other as much as I'd like, but we both had lives that needed attending to.

I finally got a job, and after a few days, I realized that it was not nearly as demanding as I thought it would be. Other than tedious amounts of paper work and emailing, I was really starting to enjoy it. With my new job and filming with PJ, I found myself with very little free time, but I was enjoying every minute of it.

About a week after the incident with Chris at PJ's house, PJ asked me out to dinner. I spent an hour getting ready, and when he got to my flat to pick me up, I was surprised to see all of the fantastic foursome at my door. PJ must have noticed my eyes widening, because he pulled me out, shutting and locking the door behind me, then walked me away from the group so he could talk to me.

"Hope you don't mind. When they found out what I was doing tonight, they wanted to come along. I couldn't convince them not to come," he whispered, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. I found it funny that he thought I would mind. It's almost like he forgot how we met. I giggled softly to myself.

"Peej, of course I don't mind. I was going to ask to meet them eventually, what better time than now?" I replied quietly, giving him a smile for reassurance. He returned the smile, looking relieved.

"Good. I think you'll like them," he said, looking back fondly. I laughed again, he must have actually forgot our first meeting.

"Of course I'll like them, Peej. Where are we going?" I asked.

"This little french restaurant down the street. I saw it on the way over and it looked quaint so I thought we'd try it out. Sound okay?" he said. I nodded. He looked back at his friends, then grabbed my hand.

"Come on, guys! Sam's all ready to go, and we wouldn't want to keep her waiting, now would we," he said to the group, but looking to me as he finished speaking, grinning.

"Allons-y!" said Chris, looking the least awkward of all of us. For such an awkward person, he never seemed like he was uncomfortable in any situation.

We all walked to PJ's car in silence, but it wasn't horribly awkward, it was just that no one had anything to say. Once we got to the car, all of the boys insisted that I sit in the front seat, sitting next to PJ as he drove. It was slightly comical to see the three boys fit into the back seat, considering how extremely tall all three of them were.

PJ put in a CD and blasted the volume. I was immensely pleased to hear Bohemian Rhapsody blaring through out the car. I wasn't sure whether they were going to sing, but I was pleased to hear all four boys singing loudly, although slightly out of tune. I joined along, singing the high notes they couldn't reach.

As soon as the song stopped we all started laughing at our own ridiculousness. It got rid of all the awkward tension that was there and everyone in the car was more relaxed. The next song was just as fun, everyone singing along again.

The drive seemed to go much faster with the music, and just a few songs later we had arrived at the restaurant. We got out of the car smiling, then walked into building. They sat us quickly and re remained quiet until we had all ordered. The waitress walked away and I looked around at the table, wondering how the hell I'd gotten there in just two or so weeks. PJ was sitting next to me, and Phil was on my other side. Next to Phil was Dan, and Chris was next to Dan and PJ. Chris was the first to break the silence, as I expected.

"So, Sam. Samantha. Sam. Sammy. How have you been?" he said, just as awkward as ever. I smiled.

"I'm great, Chris. How are you?" I asked, slightly apprehensive about his response, and for good reason.

"Tired and horny," he said, giving PJ a weird look. Dan laughed and Phil looked at me as if to tell me sorry. I laughed to myself, remembering the jokes about Chris and PJ, and wondering if Chris was really joking.

Dan looked at me, looked back at PJ. "So Peej, how did you meet Sam?" he said, looking between the two of us.

"Well, that's a funny story, actually," he said, grinning at me. I put my head in my hands, slightly shaking my head.

"Sam, here, was in that coffee shop a few doors down, minding her own business on her computer, and I just help noticing what she was looking at, considering it was me. She was on tumblr," he said, chucking. He reached up and rubbed my back soothingly. Dan and Phil started laughing.

"He caught you staring at his face, god, that is priceless. Sounds like something I would do," said Dan through his laughs. Phil looked sympathetic, although he was still laughing.

"I wasn't expecting to meet him, and he could have left it alone, although now I'm glad he didn't," I said, feeling the red on my face.

"So Sam, do you watch us also?" said Phil, speaking for the first time tonight.

"How could I not, you guys are my favorite people on YouTube," I said, quietly, not wanting to completely inflate their egos. Unfortunately, Chris heard me all too well.

"Well, I think we all know who her most favorite is," he said, giving PJ another weird look. I smiled guiltily. It was weird to think about favorites now that all four of them were in front of me, as very real people. They laughed though, I supposed they were used to it by now.

"Sam, PJ's told me you like Pokemon," asked Phil, looking like a happy puppy as he waited for me to answer. I'd always thought of Phil as a puppy, but it was much more prominent face to face. I giggled.

"Yeah, PJ and I actually had a Pokemon marathon a while back," I said smiling.

"We should do that again sometime, maybe the rest of the foursome can come?" said PJ hopefully. I laughed rather loudly and they all looked at me confused.

"Do you guys actually call yourselves the foursome to yourselves or are you just humoring me?" I asked to answer their unspoken question. They all smiled.

"I guess you crazy fanatics have just rubbed off on us," said Dan, glaring at me jokingly. I played along and gave him a guilty look.

"But anyway, I'd love to have a Pokemon marathon again. That's probably the only kind of marathon I'll ever like," I said, knowing they'd understand. We were all from the internet. Chances were they didn't exercise.

"We all feel you, in more ways than one," said Chris, giving me another suggestive wink.

Our conversation continued on like this until the food arrived, and then still after. Dan would start conversation, PJ and Phil would encourage me to join in, and Chris would interject odd, uncomfortable remarks and so on. We talked about a wide range of topics, from Doctor Who (Dan and I agreed that the Doctor belonged with Rose, while PJ, Chris, and Phil thought he should be with River) to our childhoods. I knew a lot of their childhood stories from their videos, but they were interested to hear mine. It became progressively easier to talk with them, once we all got to know each other better.

We must have lost track of time, because we kept talking until the manager eventually came to our table and told us they were closing in ten minutes. I looked at the clock and realized we'd been out for almost five hours. We all stood up to pay, but Phil took the ticket before anyone else could grab it.

"You don't have to do that," I said, feeling guilty again. What was with these boys and paying for me?

"It's fine. I want to, plus Dan can help me, right?" he said smiling. He must have known Dan wouldn't say no in front of me, because Dan nodded, following Phil to the front to pay, leaving me alone with Chris and PJ. I couldn't help but notice all the looks that Chris gave PJ during dinner. Most of them seemed playful, but I could tell something was going on beneath his facade.

"You mind if I go to the bathroom?" said Chris. We both shook our heads, and so he left, leaving me alone with PJ.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he said, his eyes once again searching for approval. I smiled widely at him.

"I really did, Peej," I said, grabbing his hand. He smiled and reached in for a kiss. Our lips met and his spread into a smile, causing my insides to melt. I wanted to continue, but then Dan snuck up behind us and reminded us that we were in public. We pulled away, but I kept a firm hold on PJ's hand.

We had to wait for Chris to get back, but then we went back out to the car. PJ didn't turn on the CD this time, and everyone was too tired to talk. I don't remember falling asleep, but all of a sudden, PJ was gently shaking me awake. I sat up quickly, then looked around to see that Dan, Phil, and Chris were gone.

"Where did they go?" I said sleepily, hoping he knew what I meant.

"I saw you were asleep, so I thought I'd let you sleep a bit longer so I took them home first," he said, quietly. I nodded and than began to get out of the car. PJ jumped up and rushed to the other side of the car to open the door for me. I got out and PJ grabbed my hand to walk me to my flat. He got my keys out and opened the door for me. I pulled him inside and he closed the door, turning on the small light.

"What is it, Sam?" he said, wondering why I'd made him come in. I knew I shouldn't, but I was so tired that my judgment was off, so I asked him.

"Tuck me in, will you, Peej?" I asked, giving him my best sleepy smile. I knew he couldn't say no. He nodded, so I led him to my bedroom. I laid down, but before he could try to leave, I pulled him down next to me.

"Stay," I said, rolling over away from him. I heard him chuckle softly, which I took as a yes.

"I always will, Sam," was the last thing I heard before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**So, what did you think? You like it? Does it make up for not updating in a month? I love you, remember that. **

**BY THE WAY, I know that most of you guys are on tumblr also, and you might have heard of tumblrcon (I think it has a new name, but I don't remember it), but this con has a bunch of people on committees and stuff and they are having auctions to raise funds. But guess who is being auctioned off as an author for the YouTube committee?! That's right! Possibly me! So, if you want, you can bid and the highest bidder will get a personalised story written by me about (almost) ANYTHING! I'll let you guys know when that's happening in case you are interested! Leave a review if you are interested! I love you! **


	7. Chapter 7 CLEAN

******IMPORTANT: Part of this chapter has been edited out, the part which contains adult content in it, which I will be posting in another chapter since some of you guys followed expecting T, however, I have changed the rating to M. So this chapter will be up twice, one with the M stuff, one without! Read which ever you prefer and since this started as T, I will do this anytime there is M stuff. Thanks!**

**A/N: It's been awhile again, hasn't it? Sorry? I will update again soon, and then try to keep them more frequent. I will try to update again before Friday. Also, I mentioned it in my last author's note, but now I know more. I will definitely be an author for the YouTube DashCon committee Fanfiction Auction. More details will be out on Friday, so if you are interested in commissioning me for a YouTube fic, you can check with my tumblr page that day, which is linked on my profile. You should definitely consider helping the con with funding, plus you get a personalized story written by me, for you! :) **

I woke up the next morning and found myself slightly disoriented. The memories from the previous night came rushing back, and I smiled to myself when I remembered that I had asked PJ to spend the night. Remembering that, I looked closer at my bed, sad to find him not there, but there were sounds of breakfast coming from the other room, so I assumed he had stayed.

I stumbled sleepily out of my bed, falling over my tangled blankets, reaching to catch myself, but instead knocking over half the things on my nightstand. I managed to be as noisy as possible, causing PJ to venture my way to see what had happened.

"Are you alright, Sam?" he said, concern seeping through his voice. I popped my head up from underneath the blankets and the pile of stuff on top of me and the concern left his face replaced by amusement. He started giggling that adorable laugh of his, and I had to join in, even if I had just made a complete klutz of myself.

"I'm fine, just disheveled. Oh..and erm, thanks for staying," I said, my voice trailing off awkwardly. I grasped the blankets beneath me, playing with them anxiously. I knew I shouldn't have asked him to stay, I only hoped I hadn't made him uncomfortable.

PJ stepped closer then reached over to help me untangle myself. He grabbed my hand, but didn't let go after I stood up. I looked up at him, and his eyes met mine with an intensity that was almost uncomfortable.

"It was my pleasure, Sam," he said, then dragged me out of the room before I could process what he said. I had assumed correctly when I had thought that he made breakfast. I had never really known if PJ was good at cooking, but he managed to scrape together a decent meal, but I appreciated the thought more than anything.

We sat down and ate in silence. I had never been much of a morning person, and I doubted that even PJ could change that. I ate rather quickly, but noticed PJ was watching me more than eating. I wondered if maybe I hadn't made him uncomfortable last night, but instead had done exactly the opposite.

I finished eating and PJ finished shortly after. He stood up to take the dishes, and quickly rinsed them off.

"Go get your laptop, and bring it over to the couch," he said as he finished cleaning up. I supposed I should have helped him clean, but mornings weren't really my thing. I walked into my bedroom, where I'd left my laptop, then walked back to plop down on the couch, leaving room for PJ next to me. PJ sat down next to me and I opened the top, logging in. As soon as the computer loaded, PJ grabbed it from my hands, taking it in his lap.

He opened up my browser, and immediately opening YouTube. He typed his channel name into the search bar, then clicked on his channel. As it loaded, he angled the computer away from me so I couldn't see what he was doing, but after a few seconds he angled it back to me, a video loaded to play.

He pressed play and the video immediately started playing a sweet song in a foreign language, probably French. But then the video started and the music faded softly, becoming more of an accompaniment. My face showed up on screen and I could only imagine where the video was going. PJ had complied all of the times I'd ever been in his videos into one, even adding some of the bloopers he'd edited out for the original videos.

I was speechless, so to say. A grin spread across my face as I watched PJ and I acting silly on the bloopers and serious as we watched the clips from our sketches. The video lasted longer than his usual videos, almost 12 minutes long. The last thing that showed, as the screen went black, was two words.

For Sam.

"So, what do you think?" he said, a hopeful smile on his face. The expression on his face made me melt, knowing exactly how I would answer him. I reached up and put my hands on his cheek, pulling him in for a sweet, chaste kiss. I pulled away, looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you, Peej. I love it," I said, not putting down my hands or breaking eye contact. He grinned, and I put my hands down.

"I love you," he said softly, almost so that I couldn't hear him.

"What?" I replied, absolutely shocked. His eyes filled with worry and regret.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have..." PJ said, but I cut him off.

"No! I just never thought I would get to hear you say that to me," I replied, feeling guilty for worrying him that way. He sighed with relief.

"Oh. Well, you'll be hearing it more often now," he said, still looking worried, but then I realized why. I still hadn't said it back.

"Peej?" I said softly.

"Yeah?" he replied hopefully, his eyes shinning with anticipation.

"I love you, too," I said, louder and almost forcefully. His whole face lit up, and I knew he had been scared of my reply. I wanted to make him know that I truly did love him and I didn't want him to be uncertain of any of my intentions or my feelings. And there was one way in particular I could think of making him know.

**I'll see you on Friday! (Hopefully) And check with my tumbr about the fanfiction commissioning auction. I love you!**


	8. Chapter 7 EXPLICIT

**IMPORTANT: This is where you can find the adult content that was edited out of the last chapter since this story started as T, even though I changed it to M. The beginning of this is exactly the same as the last chapter, but there is more at the end. So this chapter will be up twice, one with the M stuff, one without! Read which ever you prefer and since this started as T, I will do this anytime there is M stuff. Thanks!**

**A/N: It's been awhile again, hasn't it? Sorry? I will update again soon, and then try to keep them more frequent. I will try to update again before Friday. Also, I mentioned it in my last author's note, but now I know more. I will definitely be an author for the YouTube DashCon committee Fanfiction Auction. More details will be out on Friday, so if you are interested in commissioning me for a YouTube fic, you can check with my tumblr page that day, which is linked on my profile. You should definitely consider helping the con with funding, plus you get a personalized story written by me, for you! :)**

I woke up the next morning and found myself slightly disoriented. The memories from the previous night came rushing back, and I smiled to myself when I remembered that I had asked PJ to spend the night. Remembering that, I looked closer at my bed, sad to find him not there, but there were sounds of breakfast coming from the other room, so I assumed he had stayed.

I stumbled sleepily out of my bed, falling over my tangled blankets, reaching to catch myself, but instead knocking over half the things on my nightstand. I managed to be as noisy as possible, causing PJ to venture my way to see what had happened.

"Are you alright, Sam?" he said, concern seeping through his voice. I popped my head up from underneath the blankets and the pile of stuff on top of me and the concern left his face replaced by amusement. He started giggling that adorable laugh of his, and I had to join in, even if I had just made a complete klutz of myself.

"I'm fine, just disheveled. Oh..and erm, thanks for staying," I said, my voice trailing off awkwardly. I grasped the blankets beneath me, playing with them anxiously. I knew I shouldn't have asked him to stay, I only hoped I hadn't made him uncomfortable.

PJ stepped closer then reached over to help me untangle myself. He grabbed my hand, but didn't let go after I stood up. I looked up at him, and his eyes met mine with an intensity that was almost uncomfortable.

"It was my pleasure, Sam," he said, then dragged me out of the room before I could process what he said. I had assumed correctly when I had thought that he made breakfast. I had never really known if PJ was good at cooking, but he managed to scrape together a decent meal, but I appreciated the thought more than anything.

We sat down and ate in silence. I had never been much of a morning person, and I doubted that even PJ could change that. I ate rather quickly, but noticed PJ was watching me more than eating. I wondered if maybe I hadn't made him uncomfortable last night, but instead had done exactly the opposite.

I finished eating and PJ finished shortly after. He stood up to take the dishes, and quickly rinsed them off.

"Go get your laptop, and bring it over to the couch," he said as he finished cleaning up. I supposed I should have helped him clean, but mornings weren't really my thing. I walked into my bedroom, where I'd left my laptop, then walked back to plop down on the couch, leaving room for PJ next to me. PJ sat down next to me and I opened the top, logging in. As soon as the computer loaded, PJ grabbed it from my hands, taking it in his lap.

He opened up my browser, and immediately opening YouTube. He typed his channel name into the search bar, then clicked on his channel. As it loaded, he angled the computer away from me so I couldn't see what he was doing, but after a few seconds he angled it back to me, a video loaded to play.

He pressed play and the video immediately started playing a sweet song in a foreign language, probably French. But then the video started and the music faded softly, becoming more of an accompaniment. My face showed up on screen and I could only imagine where the video was going. PJ had complied all of the times I'd ever been in his videos into one, even adding some of the bloopers he'd edited out for the original videos.

I was speechless, so to say. A grin spread across my face as I watched PJ and I acting silly on the bloopers and serious as we watched the clips from our sketches. The video lasted longer than his usual videos, almost 12 minutes long. The last thing that showed, as the screen went black, was two words.

For Sam.

"So, what do you think?" he said, a hopeful smile on his face. The expression on his face made me melt, knowing exactly how I would answer him. I reached up and put my hands on his cheek, pulling him in for a sweet, chaste kiss. I pulled away, looking him in the eyes.

"Thank you, Peej. I love it," I said, not putting down my hands or breaking eye contact. He grinned, and I put my hands down.

"I love you," he said softly, almost so that I couldn't hear him.

"What?" I replied, absolutely shocked. His eyes filled with worry and regret.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have..." PJ said, but I cut him off.

"No! I just never thought I would get to hear you say that to me," I replied, feeling guilty for worrying him that way. He sighed with relief.

"Oh. Well, you'll be hearing it more often now," he said, still looking worried, but then I realized why. I still hadn't said it back.

"Peej?" I said softly.

"Yeah?" he replied hopefully, his eyes shinning with anticipation.

"I love you, too," I said, louder and almost forcefully. His whole face lit up, and I knew he had been scared of my reply. I wanted to make him know that I truly did love him and I didn't want him to be uncertain of any of my intentions or my feelings. And there was one way in particular I could think of making him know.

I reached over and grabbed the laptop from his lap, closing it and placing it on the table next to the couch. I scooted over closer to him, shifting to sit with my knees bent underneath me, facing him. He moved over to face me, reaching in to kiss me. He swiftly kissed my lips, but then went down for my neck, moving his body closer to mine as he went down my neck slowly. As he moved, he slowly pushed me back onto the couch.

He slowly made his way back up to my lips, exploring the planes of my face as he slowly pushed me back, making me lie down with him on top of me. We kissed eagerly, becoming more urgent as we went. I reached up to his back, lifting his shirt up and he reached over to help me take it off.

My hands went to his chest, running over his defined, yet lanky chest. PJ's hands moved down to the edge of my shirt and I thought it was only fair that I helped him too. My shirt was thrown aside to the floor, but PJ wasn't done. His hands went back to my waist, undoing the buttons on my jeans that I'd fallen asleep in last night. I help him push them off, then went to do the same to his trousers, although finding it harder with his jeans.

"Your damn skinny jeans," I whispered harshly. He laughed softly before reaching down to take them off for me.

We kissed like this for awhile before his hands snaked up my back to undo the clasp of my bra, but not before pausing.

"Are you sure, Sam?" he said, stopping his kissing that he'd been doing on my neck to look me sincerely in the eyes. I nodded, and he undid the clasp, throwing my bra aside with the rest of our clothes. His eyes went over my chest, but he didn't stare at my chest like another guy might have, instead his eyes locked with mine.

"You're so beautiful, Sam," he said, his voice full of sincerity. I blushed, but then he reached back down to kiss me, and all my self-conscientiousness disappeared. I decided it was my turn, so I reached down to his waist and pushed them down and he kicked them off, revealing his fully erect penis.

PJ moved his hands down to my waist again, pulling down my knickers and I kicked them off to the side. I wrapped my arms around his back, moving my fingers to his hair as we kissed.

"What about protection?" he said gasping.

"It's fine. I'm on the pill," I said back in a similar out of breath voice. He nodded, then reached out to grab my ass as I wrapped my lags around his waist.

He positioned himself in front of my entrance, then thrust in slowly. His mouth went against mine viciously. He began a slow rhythm of thrusting, while kissing me passionately. His hands went up from my ass to my face, stroking my cheeks, then running his fingers in my hair.

I felt him hard inside me, and we moaned into each others mouths. I could feel myself getting close, PJ pushing me over the edge, and me taking him tumbling with me. We both came together, then PJ collapsed on top of me. He pulled out, then I turned so we could lie on the couch next to each other.

"Sam," He drew out, looking at me with nothing short of adoration. I smiled at him, laughing slightly, out of breath.

"Peej, I love you," I said before leaning over to rest on his chest, exhausted.

"I love you, too, Samantha," he said, softly, kissing my forehead. I fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved.

**So there was the explicit version. Hope you liked it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated, seeing as this was my first try at smut, so it'd be nice to know how I did! Thanks!**

******I'll see you on Friday! (Hopefully) And check with my tumbr about the fanfiction commissioning auction. I love you!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, once again, I should be coming up with some lame excuse of why I haven't updated in a month, but I'll just skip it today. But then again, it's not like I've gotten ANY reviews, *glares*, positive or negative, so I obviously haven't made you guys mad, but I also don't know if I've made you happy. Gosh, I sound so needy, but reviews are nice, so um, please? Maybe you guys don't read these authors notes at all. OH WELL. New chapter, I hope you like it. **

"SAM!" An energized voice said loudly into my ear. I sat up quickly, surprised to be woke up so violently. I turned to see PJ with an expression resembling a puppy next to me on my bed. And then it all came rushing back to me and I blurted out the first thing that came to my head.

"Weren't we on the couch?" I said, disoriented. PJ started laughing softly.

"I moved us earlier when I woke up, but that's not important right now! Chris just called!" he said, his excitement returning.

"And?"

"Remember the first time you met him, and he said something about filming a video for his channel? Well, he wants to shoot it today at the YouTube Creator's Space downtown! What do you think? Can I tell him we'll be there?" PJ asked.

"As long as I get a shower, it sounds like fun though!" I said smiling.

"Great, I'll call him back! You go ahead and take your shower," he said, bouncing off the bed and walking to the other room. I laughed softly before also hopping off the bed, turning towards the bathroom.

I hoped into the shower, not wanting to take too long, but still taking time to get myself very clean. This would be my first video on Chris' channel, so I wanted to look halfway decent.

My shower took the best part of a half an hour and then another half an hour to calm my frizzy red waves as PJ took his shower. PJ walked in as I was finishing up my mascara.

"Beautiful," he said as I put the wand back in the bottle. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said as I turned to face him. I rested my head on his chest and he grabbed me for a hug.

"We'd better get going." I groaned in response, then PJ let go of me as I shifted than moved towards the door.

...

PJ drove since I had no idea where I was going and his car was still conveniently at my flat. The drive was quiet and long, and I may have drifted off asleep a few times. We got out at the Creators Space and PJ held my hand as we walked in, the receptionist smiling as she told us where Chris was.

When we walked into the room where Chris was, I was instantly greeted with a huge hug.

"Sam!" Chris exclaimed as he swung me around in a hug.

"Chris! I know, it's been so long! Almost two days since I've seen you last!" I joked as he put me down from our hug.

"Hey Peej," Chris said with a flirtatious wink. PJ wrinkled his nose before winking back.

"So, what exactly are we filming today?" I asked, intrigued to know what we'd be doing.

"Well, I was thinking that we'd start off showing me walk in on you and Peej, not a first for us, and then me trying to steal Peej from you, completely a joke, of course," Chris said, winking at us. I laughed, remembering all the time I'd spent fantasizing about the two of them together not so long ago.

"Perfect," I replied.

Chris handed us copies of the script he had made, and looking over it, I saw that I had few lines, and it was mostly Chris being awkward and flirting at PJ as PJ tried to get him to stop. There were lines where Chris was talking about how he could get rid o me to have PJ all to himself.

Chris led the two us towards the set which resembled some sort of sitting room with a door for someone to walk in through. Chris told us to sit down on the love seat that was placed next to the door and we'd film Chris walking in on us.

"Do you want us to be kissing, Chris?" I asked, not sure what he was supposed to be walking in on.

"Oh yeah, hot and steamy. You know all about that, don't you Peej," he said winking once again. PJ laughed almost uncomfortably as Chris walked around set, ready to walk in.

"Should we actually kiss?" I whispered to him before the guy helping us film started. PJ nodded before leaning in, grabbing my cheek to pull me closer. Chris' friend helping us film signaled us to let us know he started and PJ pulled me in to kiss me.

We kissed for a few seconds before Chris walked in, causing us both to jump apart.

"Oh, hey PJ. Sorry to drop in at such a bad time, you don't mind if I stay though. Do you?" Chris said, completely ignoring the fact that I was there.

"Oh, erm, sure, I guess," PJ said, looking awkward as he looking between me and Chris. This acting was weird because we weren't playing any character, we were all being ourselves, except we had specific things to say. Chris bounded over to the couch and plopped himself down between the two of us, pushing us apart.

"So, Peej," Chris said, drawing out the word to almost a whine as he turned towards PJ, pushing me off the couch. I feel off with a huff, just like it said in the script, looking completely indignant. PJ looked over in concern, but Chris moved to block his view.

Our filming went on like this, and it took us nearly an hour and a half until Chris was satisfied with the footage he had.

"Thanks so much for helping me make the video, Sam and Peej," Chris said before enveloping us both into a tight hug.

"Not a problem, Chris! Any time," I said once I had my breath back.

"I'll take you up on that offer, Sam." Chris replied with yet another wink. PJ laughed and then grabbed my hand leading me towards the door with Chris walking out next to us.

"See you soon, Chris. Don't get into too much trouble," PJ said as we made our way to the cars.

"Oh you know me, Peej. I'm always making trouble," he said, smiling as we turned towards PJ's car.

I looked back and I swear I saw a trace of longing on Chris' face and PJ had turned to walk me to the car, and I began to wonder if it really was a joke after all.

**PS: The plot shall soon thicken, only two or three more chapters and then the angst shall come, but also I'm out of ideas for filler chapters, so if you have any burning needs or ideas, that would be great, thanks! Also, it'd be great to get at least ONE review. Please? **


End file.
